Le Temps de l'Amour (The Time of Love)
by xoheyyaxo
Summary: This fanfic is about the Ice Dancers and the Fashion Bloggers meeting up in Paris. In the beginning, they each go to Paris for a different reason and have no idea that they would see one another. Jacques and Josee go for their ice skating meet and Tom and Jen go just for a general vacation.


**Hey guys! This a collab between me and my fellow user Gogogadget831! It's about the Ice Dancers and Fashion Bloggers meeting up in Paris, the city of love and fashion. Hope you all like it and enjoy!**

It was a cool spring Sunday morning in Ontario. The race has ended about three weeks ago. The fallen snow from the long winter had almost melted away on the lush green grass. A light breeze filled the air. The red sun was shining brightly through the fluffy white clouds that covered the sky. A tall man wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, red sneakers, and glasses was walking towards his mailbox with a wide grin on his face. He opened up his mailbox, took out two tickets, and squealed loudly to himself.

"Jen is going to love this so much!" Tom thought to himself as he ran back into his apartment, snickering to himself.

*cut to Jen's apartment*

A young girl with a fully-tanned complexion and wearing nothing but her dark blue robe, was sipping away at her freshly brewed coffee from her Keurig coffee maker and reading the Sunday newspaper. The headline read, "Breaking News: Sierra arrested by MacArthur for Codynapping... AGAIN". She rolled her eyes and threw it on her coffee table.

"Feels like deja vu…" she thought as she picked up a fashion magazine that was lying on her coffee table and started reading it. All of a sudden, there was a rapid rapping at her door. She nearly jumped out of her skin, but took a deep breath before walking up to her door and opening it. She had a wide grin on her face to see that it was Tom. Tom blushed deeply when he saw her with only her robe on. Jen gaped her mouth wide open and covered herself, laughing nervously.

"You look so fab in your robe." said Tom. "Wait, did I just say that out loud?" he then whispered to himself.

"Hahaha, that's okay Tom. You look fashionable in your skin tight shirt!" Jen said back, blushing at his compliment. "So Tom, what brings you here this morning?"

"Guess…..whaaaatttttt?" Tom slurred as he gave Jen one of the tickets he had in his hand.

"Eeee! Oh my gosh...Tom...you've got to be joking!" Jen squealed out of excitement.

"That's right! I bought tickets to Paris! Eeee!" Tom replied excitedly.

"OMG Tom! When do we leave?" Jen squealed again out of excitement.

"Tomorrow!" he said louder.

"Omg! Then I need to start packing right now then and I need your help with picking the right outfits," said Jen. "Will you help me?"

"Of course, sweet girl!" he replied, hugging his best friend. "This vacation is going to be great!" Jen then took out a suitcase from her walk-in closet and started looking around in her wardrobe for clothes to pack.

"I wonder if we will run into some people we know there or maybe a pair from the race!" Jen wondered. Tom thought about the same thing too.

*cut to Quebec*

It was a breezy spring Sunday afternoon. The blue sky was absolutely cloudless and the yellow sun was high above the sky. A skinny young girl with a pink uniform, wearing a light tan vest with fur, and black hair tied in a ponytail was tapping her foot and waiting in front of a small house for its resident. A few moments later, a tall man with poofy blonde hair, a matching pink uniform, a brown vest with fur, and a wide smile on his face opened the door.

"Took you long enough!" Josee snapped while blushing at how handsome he was.

"Ah Josee! A man covered in gold needs to freshen up!" Jacques grinned, showing off a wide smile on his face. Josee gasped at how handsome he looked.

"So, shall we go to France and win the gold at our meet?" she asked.

"Oui, Vous connaissez la réponse à cette!" he answered.

He and Josee then put their luggage into Jacques' car and drove to the airport.

*cut to the airport*

"I wonder if we'll run into people we know, like one of our fans or a pair from ze race!" Jacques wondered.

"If we do, it better not be those fricken Cadets, annoying Sisters, or those pasty face goth freaks and their damn rabbit." said Josee. "And-"

"I think it's time to board our plane, Josee." he interrupted, pointing to the open gate to their flight.

"Oui!" she said.

Jacques and Josee then boarded their plane and were then headed off to Paris. Tom and Jen were also on their flight as well, but theirs was two hours before.

*cut to Paris*

It was about 5:00 p.m. and Tom and Jen had just arrived in Paris, and got into their limo. The limo was black and had luxurious interior with leather seats. They both gazed in awe as they passed by the Eiffel Tower, Arc D'Triomphe, and France's finest.

"Oh my gosh, Tom! I can't believe we're here… in Paris… right now! Eeee!" squealed Jen in excitement. "I can't wait to go shopping!"

"First, let's get to our hotel and then we can shop till we drop! Sound like a plan?" said Tom.

"Yes!" said Jen out of excitement. "So what hotel did you book us in, Tom?"

"We're staying at the W Hotel Paris Opera. You're gonna love it! Eeee!" squealed Tom.

"OH MY GOSH! That hotel is sooo luxurious. I can't wait!" Jen said excitedly. She then flung her arms around Tom's neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much right now…"

"Aww, love you too bae! Anything to make you happy." he said, blushing from the hug.

"It makes me even happier to be spending this time with you." she said.

So Tom and Jen then checked into their hotel and then started shopping around downtown Paris. They first went to a small shoe store just about half a mile from the hotel, then went to a few boutiques, and then decided to hit the mall. They were also vlogging a video of their trip for their fashion blog and planned to do this each day they were out there.

*cut to Jacques and Josee*

It was about 7:00 p.m. when Jacques and Josee arrived in Paris. They then got into their limo, that was black and had luxurious interior with leather seats. They smiled widely as they passed the Eiffel Tower.

"So Jacques, what hotel did you end up booking us in? And it better be a good one since I got up from the computer to go make some ice pops when we were looking at hotels." said Josee.

"Oh oui, you're gonna love eet! I ended up going with the Renaissance Paris Arc de Triomphe Hotel." Jacques said.

"Sounds luxurious enough for me." she said with a grin. "After we get to our hotel, let's go ice skating, because I want to make sure we're really good so we can win the gold at our meet."

"Of course! We need to bring home ze gold! Plus, there's some beautiful lights at the ice rink we're going to." he said.

"I can't wait for our meet! We are going to creem everybody." Josee said smiling with one eyebrow down and her fist against the palm of her hand in a horizontal position.

Jacques and Josee were then skating at the ice rink. The lights around and above them shined brightly and looked beautiful, and the ice was smooth as can be. Jacques gracefully skated across the ice and peaceful strings of music could be heard in the background. Josee's mouth gaped in awe as she skated across the ice and gazed at Jacques as he lightly jumped, spun in the air, and landed back down. Josee was so distracted that she accidentally tripped and fell flat on the ice.

"Josee! Are you okay?" Jacques urgently asked as he skated quickly towards Josee and knelt by her side, giving a concerned look. He wrapped his arms around Josee and shook her lightly.

"Jacques! I'm okay, physically! But other than that, no! Gold medalists do not trip!" Josee grunted out of frustration.

"Josee, don't worry! I shall get that gold back for you!" Jacques reassured her as he picked her up off the ice and lightly danced with her across the ice. Josee had an unbreakable grin on her face as Jacques guided her through the ice and flowed peacefully like a feather slowly landing on a pillow.

*cut to Tom and Jen*

It was 7:45 p.m. and Tom and Jen were still shopping around at the mall. Jen had bought some fancy French perfume, a dark blue dress, and a light blue tie for Tom. Tom bought a new plaid shirt for himself, a light blue suit, and shiny sapphire earrings for Jen.

"Oh Tom, I'm so happy we chose to go to this mall. It's big and we found a lot of cute, fashionable clothes, shoes, and accessories." Jen said.

"I know right?" Tom said in excitement. "And you are gonna LOVE where I'm taking you next."

"Where?" questioned Jen.

"I'm taking you to that French clothing store that you've always dreamed of going to, even though it's really expensive. So I've been saving up some money and I'm gonna buy you anything you want there. Oh and I'm also buying you the most delicious French coffee!" he said excitedly.

"Really? EEEEEE! Thanks bae! I love traveling with you!" Jen squealed as she hugged her best friend again.

Before they left the store, Tom caught sight of a ukulele that was hanging on one of the stands next to the exit. He picked it up, took it to the check-out desk, and paid for it. Jen furrowed her brow slightly and asked, "Tom? Why did you buy a ukulele? I didn't know you were a musical person..."

"Oh, hahaha! Of course I am! I've been a musician my whole life!" Tom chuckled nervously. Jen looked at him a little suspiciously, but shrugged it off as they left the store and went to the fancy clothing store a few blocks down.

*cut to the clothing store*

"Oh my gosh, it's just what I've dreamed of..." Jen gasped in happiness. "Is this heaven?"

Jen then took out her phone for a selfie with Tom. Jen smiled widely and Tom gave a flirtatious look and a kissy face as she took the selfie. She blushed deeply and then posted the selfie on her Instagram. The caption said, "With my bae shopping at France's finest! And he's buying 'everything!' :)". When they were done shopping they went to the coffee shop. Jen was sitting at the table waiting for Tom to bring her some coffee and a French croissant.

"This coffee is so good, Tom!" said Jen as she was drinking it.

"Smile!" Tom said as he took out his phone to take a picture of Jen. Jen smiled widely and held her coffee cup. Tom took the picture and put it on his Instagram, captioning, "Coffee, croissants, and the love of my life!"

"I sure hope she doesn't see this before I ask her the big question…" he thought to himself as he was putting his phone in his pocket.

It was then 8:30 p.m. and both were pretty hungry. So they decided to go to a French restaurant a few blocks down the street. So they went, but there was a long wait, so they checked in, got their buzzer and sat down to wait to be seated.

20 minutes have passed and it was now 8:50 p.m. and Tom and Jen were just getting their seats. Their server then handed them their menus. "Bonjour, my name is Frederick and I'll be your server for tonight. May I start you off with something to drink?" the server asked in a French accent.

"Um yes, I'll have some sweet iced tea, please." Tom said.

"And I'll have the same thing." said Jen.

"Ok, coming right up!" said the server walking away.

*cut to Jacques and Josee*

After Jacques and Josee skated, Josee took Jacques to a French spa that she heard that was suppose to be really good.

"Ah Josee, I'm so loving dis right now. I don't remember the last time I've been to a spa this luxurious." Jacques said with cucumbers on his eyes wearing a face mask and his hair in a towel. He was relaxing in a bubbling hot jacuzzi, getting a massage from one of the spa ladies. Jazzy flute music was playing in the background with a smooth bossa nova beat. Josee sighed out of satisfaction as she lay down on her back on a bed next to the jacuzzi with a mud bath.

"I know right? It's absolutely soothing, relaxing, and sooo agréable." said Josee.

*cut to the front spa counter*

"So Josee, I suppose I need to fork it out?" Jacques questioned as he was going to grab his wallet.

"No, Jacques. I'll be paying, it's on me." Josee said with a smile.

Jacques gasps… "Oh, alright." he said smiling and putting his wallet back in his vest pocket.

Jacques knew for a long time that Josee never really offered to pay for anything before and thought for a moment. He noticed how Josee acted a bit different when they were in the spa. He knew something was up.

It was now 9:20 p.m. and both Josee and Jacques were hungry so they decided to go to this restaurant that was just around the corner.

*cut to the restaurant*

Josee and Jacques walked into the restaurant and waited for their server. Only five minutes went buy and they got seated and handed menus. "Bonjour, my name is Frederick and I'll be your server for tonight. May I start you both off with something to drink?" asked the server in a French accent.

"Yes, I'll have zum ice cold Coca Cola, please." Jacques said.

"And for you, madam?" the server asked.

"I'll just have some ice water with lemon." Josee said.

"Coming right up!" said the server.

So they both sat there waiting for their drinks to arrive, but the server did not come and was taking his own sweet time and serving customers before them. Some customers already had their food and they got there way after them. The same went for Tom and Jen too.

"Bon sang! What horrible service!" Josee said angrily. "I can't believe they're serving customers that got here way after us!"

"I know, Josee. We haven't even gotten our drinks yet." Jacques said.

*cut to Tom and Jen*

"Oh my gosh! How long does it take the server to bring out two drinks?" Tom said impatiently, while Jen was tapping her fingernails on the table.

"Also, this table is dirty and has crumbs and food all over it! It's like they don't care about cleaning up properly." complained Jen as she picked up an old tiny chunk of bread and looked at it in disgust. "Disgusting!"

Suddenly, they heard two people talking four booths down from them. Jen looked over and questioned, "Tom look, do you feel like you've seen those two before?"

"Yeah, they look like we know them from somewhere. Wait… could they be the Ice Dancers... Josee and Jacques from the race?" Tom wondered.

"Oh my gosh! It's them?!" gasped Jen. "I wonder why they're out here in France, because I heard they're from Quebec!"

"Should we go say hi?" Tom asked.

"Sure, why not?" Jen replied as they got up from their seats and walked over towards the Ice Dancers.

"Josee! Those two look very familiar!" Jacques exclaimed, pointing towards Tom and Jen, who were walking over towards them.

"It's those Fashion Bloggers from the race!" Josee replied.

The two bloggers smiled nervously at them and waved. "Hi guys! How's it going?" Tom greeted as he looked at the Ice Dancers. "How's life been after-"

"We've been okay...trying to get our gold streak back after those Cadets and Surfers stole it from us!" Josee fiercely grunted under her breath and twitched an eye.

"Josee! Calm down! If we practice more for our meet, we shall win the gold again!" Jacques soothingly said as he went over to Josee's side of the table and massaged her back.

"Thank...you...Jacques…" Josee breathed in pleasure as Jacques whispered in her ear to take deep breaths.

"Wow, you are way too good at that!" Tom said in an impressed tone.

"You guys are so cute!" Jen added as she smiled at the two. "Anyways, this restaurant has really horrible service. Don't you agree?"

"We didn't even get our drinks!" Josee replied angrily.

"I haven't experienced such horrible service in my life. Bon sang!" Jacques said.

Tom took out his iPhone to locate a better restaurant and said, "Let me see if we can find a better restaurant…Ok, there's another restaurant a few blocks down that got five stars! Wanna go?"

"Good idea, Thom!" Jacques nodded as they all got up and left and headed to the other restaurant.

*cut to the restaurant*

The four entered the restaurant and stood at the front desk, where a young-looking girl with long blonde hair, a slender figure, and black top and dress pants was standing. "Bonjour fellow guests! Let me take you to your table!" she happily greeted as she led them to a marble table with fancy booth seats.

"I'm loving this place already!" Jen excitedly squealed as they all sat at the table.

"Salut mes amies! Je m'appelle Sophie and I will be taking your order tonight! What would you like to drink?" a young girl with long flowing brown hair, black dress, and red lipstick greeted.

"We'll get a big bottle of champagne please!" Tom said.

"D'accord. It shall be ready soon!" Sophie smiled as she left to pick up the wine.

Jen took out her camera, set it in video mode, and started vlogging with the camera facing her. "Alright, so I'm here with my bae Tom and some friends from the Ridonculous Race for a little reunion! We're at a much better restaurant after that other dump we went to!"

"Let's not talk about it now that we have fine wine!" Tom squealed as Sophie walked over to their table to drop off their wine. "And it came within a minute along with some fresh baguette!"

"Alright, mes amies! Are we ready to order?" Sophie asked them.

"One beef bourguignon, s'il vous plait!" Jacques promptly said.

"One ratatouille for me!" Josee ordered.

"I'll have the filet mignon!" Tom said.

"And I'll have the French fisherman's stew!" Jen said.

"Will that be all for tonight?" Sophie asked. The four friends nodded. Sophie smiled, collected their menus, and walked off.

"Sooooo, any Parisian adventures you guys want to talk about?" Tom asked them.

"We vent to an amazing French spa after our practice for our meet!" Jacques gleefully exclaimed, reflecting back on what happened earlier today.

"And my partner Jacques saved me after I fell on the ice!" Josee dreamily said as she gazed at Jacques. Tom and Jen giggled to each other.

"It's love…" Jen whispered in his ear. Tom nodded in agreement.

"Josee? You okay?" Jacques asked as he noticed Josee staring dreamily at him. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes and she snapped out of her infatuation.

"Oh! Hahaha, yes Jacques! I'm super! Soooooo, what have you guys been doing in Paris?" Josee asked.

"Tom took me to all the fancy malls and at a fine coffee and croissant shop!" Jen squealed as she squeezed Tom's arm and leaned on it. "We shopped until we dropped…"

"Yeah! And we've also been recording a vlog together to talk about the many happenings in our journey! It's always fun traveling with my best friend!" Tom added as he hugged his best friend and did not let go. He basked in the scent of her hair, which smelled like roses and violets. He smirked and planted a quiet kiss in her hair, which led her to widen her eyes and slowly break out of the hug.

"Tom….what were you doing?" Jen asked, furrowing her brow.

"Oh, hahaha, your hair smelled really good. I wanted to take it all in and I guess I got a little carried away...hehehe…" he replied, laughing nervously.

"Oh, c'est amour!" Jacques whispered in Josee's ear.

"Got that right, but frankly, he's no Romeo!" Josee whispered back. They both laughed.

Tom and Jen noticed this, but before they could say anything, Sophie had arrived with their food. "Here's your dinner! Hope you all enjoy!" she said while smiling as she placed the plates on the table and walked off.

All four of them then took a picture of their meal and posted it to their Instagrams. Also, captioning them as well.

 ***Tom's caption:** "Enjoying a nice filet mignon. #sogood"

 ***Jen's caption:** "I got the French fisherman's stew at this really nice French restaurant. This restaurant has better service than that other dump."

 ***Jacques' caption:** "beef bourguignon #yum"

 ***Josee's caption:** "got a ratatouille at this French restaurant and the presentation is beautiful."

After they did that really quick, they then began to eat.

"Oh my! This food is very good!" Josee exclaimed as she took a big bite from her ratatouille.

"Mmmmm….this is just like ma mere's homemade cuisine!" Jacques groaned as he was eating his beef bourguignon.

"This is so good!" Jen sipped her French fisherman's stew off her spoon. She took one of the bread sticks that were on the table and dipped it into her stew.

"They really know how to make good food." groaned Tom as he was eating his filet mignon. "So glad we came here."

"Sooo, why don't we all talk about some moments from the race? Like the people there, favorite parts & locations, and what we like and dislike about Don." said Jen.

"Well, for starters, remember when we shopped here during the race Jen?" questioned Tom.

"Omg yes! We had a flat tire and then during the cheese raft challenge I swam for the clothing and got my hair wet. Oh and we still came in 7th that night." said Jen.

"Yes, considering you only let your beautician wash your hair." Tom said.

"Wow, that's impressive that you literally went shopping and still came in the single digits." Josee said. "Jacques and I had taken the gold nine times during that race."

"But when we got to the Bahamas Josee got claustrophobic and freaked the heck out during the underwater tunnel challenge. MacArthur then actually helped her, but Josee hit her with a coconut." explained Jacques.

"Well, just because MacArthur got all soft didn't mean I needed to." said Josee.

"You guys must've had a big time rivalry with the Cadets," assumed Tom.

"Those damn Cadets were so annoying and a big time threat! I can't believe they actually beat us!" exclaimed Josee.

Just then, Sophie came back to their table.

"How is everything for you guys?" asked Sophie.

"Everything is delicious!" smiled Jen.

"Would you guys like order some dessert tonight?" asked Sophie.

"Sure!" said Tom. "Can we have a dessert menu, please?"

"Bien sur, be back in a sec." Sophie said as she got a dessert menu and brought it to the table. "Here you go, I'll give you guys a few minutes to look over it."

"So many great desserts on here. And omg… they have double chocolate soufflés with warm fudge sauce?!" said Josee as she was pointing to it on the menu.

"Hmmm, me and Tom never had double chocolate soufflés before." Jen said.

"Oh really? Then you're in for a treat. They're so good! Would you guys want to eat dem with us?" Jacques asked, grinning excitedly.

"Sure, I'd love to try." said Jen openly wanting to try.

"Fine by me." Tom added, smiling

Just then, Sophie walked back to their table ready to take their order. "Are you guys ready to order your desserts now?" asked Sophie.

"Um yes, we would like four double choc-olate soufflés with warm fudge sauce, please." ordered Jacques.

"D'accord, is that all?" questioned Sophie.

"Well, how about some golden cream puff swans for the table also? And that'll be all." added Tom.

"Ok, coming right up!" said Sophie as she wrote it down, collected the menu, and walked away.

When Sophie left, the pairs then continued talking about the race.

"So what do you guys like and dislike about Don?" asked Jen. "We for one dislike his shoes, because they went out of style like two years ago."

"Not to mention they were dirty as heck." Tom added, crossing his arms and hanging his head in disgust.

"Well, Jacques and I for one dislike that he kept giving us penalties, also increasing them as well. Giving us 10 minutes, then 30, and then an hour!" said Josee as she was getting worked up. "Like what did Don ever have against us? Are we too all of the above?"

"Josee, it's over now. Calm down." Jacques soothingly told her.

As Josee was taking some deep breaths, Sophie had arrived at the table with their dessert. "Hope you all enjoy! Here's the bill whenever you're ready to pay!" she cheerfully said as she set the bill and plates on the table and walked away.

"Dig in!" Jacques excitedly said as the four friends started eating their dessert.

"Oh my gosh! This soufflé is amazing!" squealed Jen as she took a big bite of the chocolate soufflé.

"Exquisite and golden!" Tom complimented as he ate a golden swan.

"Oh la la! I'm so happy you enjoy it!" Jacques squeed as he chowed down his soufflé.

"Fabulous! And in gold!" Josee added as she munched a golden swan.

"So, how are we going to sort out the bill?" Jacques then asked.

"I can pay for it!" Tom offered, taking out his credit card.

"Nonsense! I can pay for it!" Jacques argued, taking out his wallet.

"How about we both pay for it?" Tom then offered, taking out some pocket cash. "There's some pocket cash I need to get rid of anyway."

"Same here. Okay, it's a deal!" Jacques accepted, taking out some cash as well.

"And me and Josee can take care of the tip!" Jen added.

The four friends then took out their cash from their wallets and set it on the table. Sophie smiled as she walked over to their table and picked up their payments and tips. She then noticed the empty plates and the satisfied expressions on each of their faces. "Well, I see you guys really enjoyed the dessert!" she teased as she picked up their empty plates. "Au revoir and hope to see you again soon!"

"Ok, so I guess we could leave, but just before we do." said Jen taking her phone out. "Let's all take a selfie!"

Jen then put the camera on front face mode and aimed to where she can get everyone in the picture. She took the picture and posted it on her Instagram, captioning "With my bae Tom and some friends from the race. :)"

"By the way, what are your Instagram names?" asked Jen.

"Mine is graceful_figureskater." Josee said.

"Mine is skatelikejacques…" Jacques said.

"Ok, cool. I'll follow you guys." said Jen as she searched their names and following them. She also tagged them in the selfie. "By the way, mine is jen_loves_fashion."

"Me too! And mine is _hey_its_Tom0112." added Tom.

Jen then took a minute to scroll through her Instagram feed and furrowed her brow slightly at the caption of the picture Tom posted earlier. The caption "...love of my life…" caught her eye. "Wow...is he in love with me?" she thought to herself. She was then cut off my Tom, who tugged a little on her sleeve and pointed to the exit.

"Goodbye!" Tom said as they all got out of their table and walked to the exit. As soon as they were outside, they gathered around in a circle to talk about what they wanted to do next. "So, what to do next?"

"Oh, there's a showing of the Phantom of the Opera in a theatre nearby! There are four tickets available for that, so if we want to watch the show, we'd better get there before the tickets are sold out!" Josee said as she looked at her Samsung Galaxy.

"Oh my gosh! I've always wanted to see the real version of the show! Not that crappy movie with Gerard Butler!" Jen excitedly said.

"We gotta strut all the way to the opera house!" Tom suggested with a shiny grin on his face.

"Tom...I don't think now is the best time to do it. You look really, really cute when you strut, but we need to get to the opera house ASAP!" Jen replied. Tom nodded in agreement and they all rushed to the opera house to get their tickets.

*cut to opera house*

Tom, Jen, Jacques, and Josee were at the ticket booth to buy their tickets. "Voila! Here are your tickets! Have a good time!" the ticket lady told them. After, the four rushed to the middle row and took their seats.

"This is going to be amazing!" Tom squealed.

Pretty soon, the main title music started playing and all the French ladies in their dresses and petticoats and masks arrived to sing. The phantom, Christine, and Raoul from the show also joined them and put a lot of energy in their performance. The four were blown away by the performance and were immediately pulled into all of its glory.

"Amazing!" Jacques exclaimed with his mouth wide open and his eyes staring in awe.

"Shhh! This is a good part!" Josee whispered back as they continued watching the play.

*a few hours later*

It was then 12:00 a.m., midnight and they were walking towards the exit.

"So I guess we can get together tomorrow, which is already here, haha. But when we wake up I mean. Want to do that?" asked Jen.

"Well, our ice skating meet is at 7:00 in the morning, but we'll be free at about 2:00 p.m." said Josee. "Maybe we can meet somewhere then."

"Ok, where would you guys like to meet at?" questioned Jen.

"We can meet at the Eiffel Tower and then perhaps do some sightseeing together!" Josee suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Tom replied, smiling.

"Alright. Well, it's very late and me and Josee need to get plenty of rest for the meet. It was very nice running into you again and we hope to see you again tomorrow!" Jacques said. He then took Josee's hand and away they went.

"Bye guys!" Tom and Jen both said as they waved at Jacques and Josee.

"You know, Jen, those ice dancers are actually really nice once you get to know them!" Tom said, giving a wide grin. "I think they acted the way they did during the competition, because they're both just really competitive."

"Yeah. They're actually pretty cool!" Jen added. "Sooooo, then?"

"Want to head to that garden over there?" Tom asked, pointing towards a bench nearby. "We can relax there a bit and admire the moon and the starry sky before we head back!"

"That's a great idea, Tom!" Jen squealed. "I really want to admire the views with my best friend!" She grabbed his hand and ran over to the garden with him. They walked over to the bench and took a seat. Jen was smiling widely and blushing as she held onto his hand tighter. Tom's face was completely red. He loved the feel of Jen's smooth hand and her beautiful smile that could make him smile for a whole day.

Tom cleared his throat a little and calmly said, "Jen, I'm so blessed to have worked with you for several years. You really bring out the best in me. You're beautiful, enthusiastic, funny, cute, and unbelievably sweet. You're the best friend ever. And you were definitely my support system after my ex cheated on me with that filthy brute that has a horrible taste in fashion with all those rags! You are really the best thing that has ever happened to me, Jen. And I can't imagine what life would be like without you."

A few tears welled down Jen's eyes and her smile grew wider after his statement. "Oh Tom, feels. Even my ex wasn't this sweet to me like you are. You are a wonderful, wonderful human being," Jen replied tearfully.

Tom then reached into his shopping bag and pulled out his ukulele. "Allow me to tell you how I really feel about you in song!" he suggested, grinning nervously. He started strumming his guitar and cleared his throat before starting to sing.

 **Tom's Song *in the tune of Riptide by Vance Joy***

 **I was scared of bad fashion and the dark**

 **I was scared of scary sharks and starting conversations**

 **My face is turnin' red when I'm around youuuu**

 **And I remember you were the princess in my dreams**

 **Ah wooooooo oooooooo oooooooo**

 **Ohhhhhhh oh I'm so in love**

 ***chorus***

 **Lady, runnin' down to the riptide**

 **Taken away to the dark side**

 **I really wanna be your true main man**

 **I love you when you're singing that song and**

 **I gotta lump in mah throat 'cause you really make my heart strong**

 ***end of chorus***

 **So I'm singing this song that I hope you like**

 **I hope it's neither too cheesy nor 'oh my gag' worthy**

 **I would run nonstop for a thousand miles**

 **Like two star-crossed lovers tryin' to reuniiiiiite**

 **Ah wooooooooo oooooooo oooooooo**

 **Ohhhhhhhhh oh I'm so in love**

 ***chorus***

 **I just wanna, I just wanna know**

 **If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay**

 **I just gotta, I just gotta know**

 **I can't have it, I can't have it any other way**

 **I swear we're destined for each other**

 **There's no turning back now, we're here right now, oh**

 ***chorus 3x***

"So what did you think? Did you like it or love it?" said Tom as he finished singing.

"I...I… I LOVE IT SO MUCH TOM! AND I LOVE YOU TOO! EEEE!" squealed Jen in tons of happiness as more tears slid down her cheeks and her unbreakable smile grew wider. "I also took a picture of you singing and put it on Instagram and captioned, "My love sang me a song. #sosweet _hey_its_Tom0112"

Tom looked at her phone and smiled widely. "Profile pic for sure!" he exclaimed. He then looked deep into his best friend's eyes as a happy tear slid down his cheek. He then scratched the back of his neck nervously and asked, "So….I was wondering if….you know….you want to be my beautiful and fashionable girlfriend?" He laughed nervously and then urgently asked, "Oh shoot, did that sound too forceful?"

"No, it wasn't forceful at all. I'd love to be your girl!" Jen said, shaking her head as she threw her arms around Tom's neck and crashed her lips on top of his. Tom was stunned at first, but soon returned the kiss with more passion and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like this for a long time: locked in each other's embrace.

After the two shared a kiss, they took a few breaths for air. Jen was still a bit dizzy from the kiss, but she loved it. Tom stood up and reached out a hand for her. "Want to cuddle up a bit tonight and rest up for another day in the city of love and fashion?" Tom smirked, winking at her.

"Yes!" Jen squealed as she grabbed Tom's hand. They both walked through the quiet, peaceful city and back to their hotel.

*cut to Jacques and Josee*

It was 7:00 a.m. and Jacques and Josee were in warm ups at their meet at a small ice rink next to the big one. They were the only ones in there at the time and Josee thought it was a perfect time to tell Jacques how she truly felt about him.

"Jacques? Since we're the only ones in here, I would like to tell you something." Josee said.

"Oh I know. You're gonna tell me to try hard and win ze gold. Am I right?" questioned Jacques.

"No. Remember how I called you my hero during the race, and yesterday I paid for the spa trip, oh and how I zoned out after you helped me when I fell on the ice?" Josee said looking into his eyes.

"Oui!" said Jacques. "And…"

"Well, it's just that….that I'm in love with you, Jacques." said Josee as she took a deep breath.

Jacques gasped at what she just said and replied, "Do you really mean eet?"

"Oui, mon amour. And truth is that I've always had a small affection for you during the race, but never showed it until now. I also had one back then when we were kids." she said as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks.

"AWWW, mon petit chou I love you too!" he said as he hugged her.

The two then slowly leaned in for a kiss. A janitor walked by, stopped for a minute, and applauded. "Bravo!" the janitor cheered.

Soon it was time for them to go on at the other rink.

"So shall we go win the gold?" Josee said with her arms still around Jacques' neck.

"Oui, mon amour! Let's go get ze gold!" he said as he kissed her nose. He then took her hand and skated to the other rink.

"And now presenting gold medalists from Quebec and finalists from the Ridonculous Race, please welcome….Jacques and Josee!" the announcer presented.

The song "Streets of Gold" was playing in the background as Jacques and Josee were making their entrance. They gracefully skated out with their arms high in the air and had wide smiles on their faces. Jacques twirled Josee around in the air. He then threw her up, and she did a few flips before falling into Jacques' arms again. The tempo of the song gradually increased and the two skaters mimicked the intense tone that the song provided. They then did a lap around the rink and then skated back to the middle, and ended with a tango dip and a wink in Jacques' eye. The judges gasped in awe at their performance. They started writing on their scoresheets right away as they gave stunned looks.

Many hours have past and it was now 12:00 p.m. and the judges stepped aside to talk about everyone's scores. They then came to their decision for first, second, and third and walked back.

"Ok, so will all of the competitors please come to the middle of the rink please." said one of the judges. "In third place we have Mario and Mia from Mexico City!" The third place team then went up to collect their bronze medals and stood on the podium.

"In second place we have David and Lily from the United States in New York!" the judge said as they collected their silver medals and stood on the podium.

"And in first place we have, can I get a drum roll please?" asked the judge as a drum just rolled across the ice rink. "Ok… then. Anyway, the first place winners are…...Jacques and Josee from Quebec, Canada! Congratulations!"

Jacques and Josee then cheered happily in excitement as they went up to collect their gold medals and stood on the podium. The crowd applauded for them.

"Congratulations to all three of these teams! Let's get one more big round of applause for them." cheered the judge. The crowd then applauded even louder as the teams all held up their medals.

"We did it, Jacques!" cheered Josee as she hugged Jacques and then kissed him.

"I know we did mon amour. We're da best!" Jacques said as he returned her hug.

It was then 12:30 p.m. when they exited their meet and decided to go back to their hotel to relax a bit, before they needed to meet the bloggers at the Eiffel Tower at 2:00 p.m.

*cut to Tom and Jen*

Tom and Jen were at the coffee shop that they've been to the day before. They were just sitting there enjoying some coffee and talking.

"So Jen, do you think Jacques and Josee won at their meet today?" questioned Tom.

"Tom." said Jen.

"What?" asked Tom.

"Check your Instagram feed, because they won!" Jen said as she showed Tom her phone with a picture and a selfie Jacques and Josee took of them holding their gold medals that both posted on their accounts. Captioning…

 ***Josee's caption:** "WON THE GOLD WITH MON AMOUR AT OUR MEET! skatelikejacques #gold #excited #happy #iceskating ,':-D"

 ***Jacques' caption:** "Took home ze gold with mon awesome partner, Josee ( graceful_figureskater)! :-DD"

"Omg nice! Let's leave a comment and congratulate them." Tom said.

"Or when we meet up we can congratulate them 'in person'." Jen said. "It'll be better that way, but yeah leave a comment if you want."

"Jen, I don't know if you glanced at their profiles yet, but I've just noticed now that they each have around 10.1K followers. Wow!" said Tom in amazement.

"Lol, Tom that's because they're ice dancers and were in the race like us. I mean we have around that many as well, because of the same reason. But in our case, it's our blog." giggled Jen.

"Anyways, Jen. You're gonna love what I planned out for us tonight. Ready to hear it?" Tom said with excitement.

"Yes!" said Jen.

"I'm taking you on a canoe ride I booked by the lake. Eeee!" squealed Tom.

"Eeee! Tom that is so romantic!" squealed Jen as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I can't wait to go!"

"Sooo, do you want it to be just you and me or ask Jacques and Josee if they want to come?" asked Tom.

"Sure why not!" Jen said.

"Ok, we'll ask." he said. He then took out his iPhone and rang up Jacques' Samsung Galaxy.

"Ello?" Jacques asked in a pleasant sounding voice.

"Hey Jacques! Me and my beautiful girlfriend, Jen are planning on going on a romantic canoe ride by the lake tonight. Would you and Josee like to join us?" asked Tom.

"Of course, Tom! Josee and I would love to join you guys! We've just gotten together too!" Jacques said with excitement as Josee hugged him tightly with her gold medal shining around her neck. She then kissed him on the cheek, which caused him to blush deeply and chuckle on the line.

Tom furrowed his brow after he chuckled and asked, "Everything okay, Jacques?"

"Ah yes! It is just Josee gawking at me!" Jacques reassured him, continuing to chuckle. Jen happened to hear what he said and gave a seductive look at her man.

"Now it's my turn to gawk at you…" Jen flirtatiously told Tom as she stood up on her toes and started nibbling on Tom's ear.

"Jen! Stop it! That tickles! Why are you doing that in public?" Tom asked as he blushed and chuckled under her spell.

"Hahaha, okay then! We'll see you at 2:00!" Jacques said, laughing at what was going on on the other line. He then hung up.

"Oh come on, Tom! You know you liked that!" Jen told her man as she put her arm around his shoulder.

"Of course I did, Jen! I loved that! Especially last night during our makeout session..." he flirtatiously said back as he started kissing her cheeks multiple times.

"Oh yeah...that was amazing…" she whispered in his ear, deeply blushing. "So, do you want to head down to meet up with them?"

"Sure thing! We can take a walk in the garden we were at last night!" Tom suggested as he held Jen's hand, smiling widely.

"Or we could walk the garden with Jacques and Josee tonight before the canoe instead. How does that sound?" suggested Jen.

"Good idea! Let's get going!" Tom said as they got out of their seats. Before they left, Tom snapped a selfie of the two of them and posted on Instagram, captioning, "My #wcw jen_loves_fashion".

*cut to Eiffel Tower*

It was then 1:50 p.m. and both pairs took a taxi to the Eiffel Tower to meet up. When it was 2:00, Tom and Jen got there and saw Jacques and Josee taking a selfie in front of the Eiffel Tower. Jacques then posted it on Instagram, captioning, "Eiffel Tower with mon petit chou. graceful_figureskater #wcw".

"Hey guys!" the two bloggers both called out to the ice dancers.

The ice dancers broke from their selfie and greeted them back. "We saw all your Instagram pictures and we loved them!" Josee told Tom and Jen. Jacques nodded in agreement.

"Thanks! We saw your's too and love them." Jen said with a smile as Tom nodded.

"I didn't know you were a musician, Tom!" Jacques exclaimed, showing them the picture of Tom playing the ukulele that Jen posted.

"Well, I learned last night that he really is! He's my Ed Sheeran!" Jen squealed as she hugged her best friend.

"Oh that's wonderful to hear! Anyways, shall we go sightseeing?" Jacques asked them.

"YES!" Tom and Jen both excitedly said together. They then walked towards the elevator to go up the Eiffel Tower.

"You don't want to take the stairs?" Josee asked them.

"Nah. We don't want our clothes to get too sweaty," Tom replied.

"Ok, we'll take the elevator then," said Josee.

*cut to top of Eiffel Tower*

They then went up to the top and looked at the beautiful view. The sun was shining brightly and showing off its glorious rays, the sky was blue without a single cloud, the grass was lush green from below, and the whole city could be seen. Jen then took out her phone and took a selfie with all of them and posted it on Instagram, captioning, "with these baes, sight seeing, and eiffel tower ;) _hey_its_Tom0112 skatelikejaques graceful_figureskater"

"Omg! Take a look at this!" said Jen.

"What?" questioned Tom.

"Ok, so you know that Kitty girl from the race? Well, she somehow randomly found my Instagram and commented something rude on the selfie I just posted. She said " jen_loves_fashion I can't believe you guys are hanging out with those ice dancers. They're horrible people." she answered, reading the comment. She didn't seem too happy about it.

"WTF!" Josee said in a pissed off tone.

"We should block her." suggested Jacques.

"Idk yet." Jen said. "But still, I can't believe she found me and she's not even following our blog. So how would she get my name?"

"Well, I do kinda like her Instagram name, kittykat_meow and she has like 50 selfies from the race. Wait, is that the grave digger and frozen Sasquatchinakwa? o_o" said Tom.

"Tom!" Jen said, tapping his arm with her's.

"Sorry about that. But yeah Jen, you're right. Maybe she's stalking you." Tom said.

"Block her! Block that bitch!" Josee yelled angrily.

"Okay! Here I go!" Jen said as she hit the block button on Kitty's profile. "There. Done."

"So done." Josee proudly said as she hit the block button.

"Ok, I've blocked her too." Jacques said.

"Done too," Tom said as he had his iPhone out. "Let's continue on with our sightseeing, shall we?"

"Hokay!" Jacques nodded as they all got on the elevator to go down.

The four friends did a lot of sightseeing after. They went to see L'Arc D'Triomphe, some of the paintings and sculptures at the Louvre, Notre Dame, and some of its neighbor cathedrals. They went to a French grill for dinner and bought gelato as well. By that time, it was 7:30 in the evening. The sun was about to set and the sky was getting more yellow.

"So, shall we go on our canoe ride?" Tom asked.

"Of course!" Josee said, smiling as they headed towards the lake.

*cut to lake*

Tom was rowing the canoe up front and Jacques was rowing the canoe in the back while Jen and Josee sat in the middle, chatting. The four friends admired the red sunset that was slowly making its way down. Tom had his arm around Jen and Jacques had his arm around Josee.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful, Tom?" Jen asked him.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you." he replied, holding his girlfriend closer to him.

"Awww, you're so sweet…" she dreamily said as she leaned her head on Tom's shoulder.

"Josee?" Jacques whispered to his girlfriend. "I'm glad we made some friends from the race rather than enemies."

Josee nodded in agreement and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for always being the voice of reason to my aggressive attitude. You've really made me a better person." she told him.

"I'm so proud of you, mon petit chou!" Jacques told her as he kissed her forehead.

The four friends continued to watch the sunset until it disappeared from the sky. "Wow that was amazing!" Tom stated.

When they were done with the canoe ride, it was about 10:00 p.m. and they were saying their goodbyes to each other before heading back to their hotels to board their flights the next morning to go back home. Tom and Jen had to get on a 9:30 flight and Jacques and Josee had an 8:00 one.

"Well, it was very nice getting to know you guys!" Josee said. "But we have to go now, because mine and Jacques' flight leaves tomorrow at 8:00."

"It was nice meeting you guys too! But yeah, the flight Jen and I are taking leaves an hour and a half later at 9:30. We'll probs get some breakfast before heading to the airport." Tom said.

"Ok, so I guess this is goodbye for now!" said Jen. "It was nice meeting you both."

"Well, it was nice hanging out with you two." smiled Jacques.

"Au revoir!" Tom waved goodbye and so did Jen.

The four waved their goodbyes and headed off to their hotels. The next morning both boarded their flights and left Paris.

*Tom and Jen's flight*

"You know Tom, Jacques and Josee are actually nice once you get to know them." Jen said. "They're actually a pair that we had an opportunity to interact with."

"I agree." Tom nodded. "Like I said before, I think they acted how they acted on the race, because they're really competitive. Anyways, did you enjoy our trip?"

"I definitely did! I loved the sights and sounds of Paris, the great food, the malls, the luxury, everything! But do you know what was the best part about this whole trip?" Jen told him.

"What's that?" Tom asked, smirking slightly.

"Spending time with you…" Jen whispered as she squeezed Tom's arm and leaned on it, slowly falling asleep. "I love you so much…"

"I love you even more Jen. Always." Tom replied as he kissed Jen on the head and leaned his head on her head, falling asleep as well.

*Jacques and Josee's flight*

"It was nice meeting the bloggers, Josee. I'm glad we got to know them. They're really cool people!" said Jacques.

"Yeah, and I've noticed something else too. Unlike the people during the race that we made enemies with, especially those damn cadets. We actually talked to people for once." Josee said.

"Yeah." Jacques said in agreement.

Josee then leaned on Jacques and said "And I'm also happy that you made me a better person. You're truly my hero, my best friend, and my golden prince." She then started to get tears of happiness in her eyes.

Jacques gently wiped the tears from her eyes and replied, "And you are my golden ice princess, Josee. Je t'adore."

"Je t'adore aussi…" Josee slowly said. The two then fall asleep and dreamt about their future together.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that!** **Even though I barely come to this account, I still wanted to do this fanfic.**

 **These are also two of my favorite pairs from the Ridonculous Race.**

 **This is only a fanfiction. Lol**

 **Fanficiton by Total Drama Wiki users,**

 **numbuhthreefan**

 **and**

 **GoGoGadget831**


End file.
